Phil in the Blank the others POV
by Tazflyer
Summary: The Name should explain itself. y'all know what to do R


Howdy people. I know, I know y'all are waiting for me to post another chapter of MD:KOM but this kinda popped in my head while I was watching Phil in the Blank episode and I just read the fan fic Nightmare from the Pokemon category and just wanting to tell what happed after Nosedive fell off the mountain from the other ducks Point Of View starting with Wildwing then the others and so on and so forth. So here we go.

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD:TAS I just own the words for the story. The idea for this story came from the Lovely Stormy 1x2 story Nightmare. Keep up the good work Stormy!**

(Wildwing's POV)

I sat on the floor of the Aerowing, cradling my little brother's head in my lap as he laid stretched out on the ground with a blanket covering him to keep him from going into shock as we rushed back to the pond from our latest publicity stunt concocted by our manager Phil: Appearing on an extreme sports show. We were supposed to hand glide, snowboard and mountain climb in a middle of a raging storm. All but Nosedive thought it was a bad idea but I egged them on saying that we owed it to Phil, after he got nailed in the head by a puck during practice we did owe him one.

But now I'm regretting it as my little brother now lies unconscious in my lap mumbling something about a mammoth.'

"_How long till we reach the pond Duke?"_

"_Another five minutes Wing."_

"_Tanya as soon as we get there…."_

"_I know, set up the infirmary."_

'I held Nosedive closer to me as I saw the Aerowing pass the roof lining as it descended to the hangar.'

"_Hang in there Baby bro, we'll get you fixed up right." _I said to him quietly

_(_Mallory's POV)

I still can't believe it. Even as we waited for Tanya to say it was ok to come in, I just can't believe it. Nosedive had warned us that there was an avalanche heading our way so we did what we could to get out of dodge, but what puzzles me is… what happened to him between the time he spotted the avalanche and when he landed in the snow? Did he get too close to the mountain when the avalanche happened? Did the wind shift unexpectedly causing his glider to crash? or did he see something in the mountains and got shot down? I was shaken out of my thoughts when the infirmary doors opened and we all stepped inside. I saw Nosedive lying in one of the beds with his head bandaged muttering something that sounded like 'Mammoth'.

We all gathered around the bed as Tanya started dabbing his head with a folded washcloth.

"_How's he doing?" _asked Wildwing

"_Well that would depend on how much he enjoys Concussions."_ I heard Tanya answer.

'A Concussion that's serious, I looked at Wildwing as his head drooped a bit and sighs.

"_Stay with him Tanya, I'm telling Phil to cancel the rest of the public appearances ."_

"Okay"

As the others headed out I watched Tanya take out a blanket from one of the storage cabinets and draped it over him to keep him warm. I silently prayed that he would wake up soon, even though he likes to pull pranks on me and the team I would like to find the one that caused him to get hurt and give him a concussion. As Tanya dimmed the lights over him and turned on the TV I left the room and caught up with the others.

(Duke's POV)

As we walked down the hallway to find Phil, I replayed the events from earlier in my head, trying to make sense of what happened to the kid. We had just got down to the bottom of the mountain after the avalanche subsided.

"_Everybody still in one piece"_ said Wildwing as he and Tanya snowboarded up to us

"_We're cool_" said Grin

"_Wait a minute, where's Nosedive?_

Just then we heard a scream coming towards us I turn around with the others to see our teammate collide with the packed snow with a grunt. 'I'll say this for the kid he sure knows how to make an entrance' I said in my head as we ran up to the duck shaped snow drift.

"_Dive, dive are you ok?" _Wildwing asked worried

"_Mommy , I don't wanna go to preschool" _Nosedive says before he passes out again

"_We gotta get him to the back to the pond right away." _said Tanya worried about what head injury he may have suffered on impact. Wildwing wasted no time picking up Nosedive out of the snow drift and carrying him to the Aerowing. Tanya brought out a blanket to keep him from going in to shock but judging from the sound of the words he was trying to put together he might already be in shock I mean he was muttering something about a Mammoth for god sake. I took the pilots seat as Wildwing stayed with Nosedive and with all the speed I could muster out of the Aerowing we rushed back to the pond.

(Grin's POV)

I had just caught up with the others after telling Tanya that we were going to a school fundraiser and that Wildwing said for her to stay with Nosedive. It disturbed me greatly to see my little friend lying there his head bandaged and babbling about a mammoth. What was he trying to tell us? If it weren't for him we wouldn't of noticed the avalanche before it was to late. We owed him our lives if it wasn't for my inner tranquility I would find the one who did this to him and I would rearrange his body structure. When we arrived to the location of the school it was not a school but a biker bar. Wildwing had asked me to double check our coordinates as the others went inside. I was just about to meditate while waiting on the results when I heard laser fire I look outside to see numerous hunter drones enter the establishment lasers blazing. Worried about the others and with my inner tranquility seriously disrupted I went inside and handled the rest of the drones. After my inner peace is restored I helped the others get out of the rubble and we collected Phil who was hiding under the pool table with the bikers and headed back towards the pond to check on our injured friend.

(Tanya's POV)

Today has been a rough day for all of us, my new air hockey play didn't work, we got talked into doing a dangerous stunt in which resulted in Nosedive falling off the mountain and getting a concussion. On the plus side Grin managed to nail Phil in the head with the slap shot from the play I mentioned. I couldn't imaging anyone who wouldn't want to do that. *Chuckles* I know Mallory has thought about doing that a couple times. As team tech it's my responsibility to make sure our machines are working properly, it is also my responsibility as team medic to make sure that our team is healthy. That is why I'm here in the infirmary looking after Nosedive while the others are at some school fundraiser. While Nosedive rested going on about a mammoth I decided to turn on the news because I heard about an Orbital Industry rocket that was to be launched today. As I was watching the news Nosedive finally woke up.

"_Whoa wide awake, hey we got a problem."_

"_What, what is it?"_

"_On the mountain, I saw Siege and Wraith right and they were talking about stealing a Mammoth_."

A Mammoth? What on earth was he talking about maybe he hit his head harder than I thought.

"_Stealing an extinct wooly elephant? I cant…that's ridicu…that's ridi…that's silly"_

Then we heard the News broadcaster announce that the take-off of the Mammoth rocket was less than an hour away.

"_Oh but a rocket, now_ _that makes since, I bet Draganus wants it's thrusters. I better alert Wildwing" _

"_Shine it girlfriend, we can handle it. We gotta get over to the launch pad Muy Pronti'ola." _Nosedive says as he gets out of bed and heads for the door. I follow him out and to the hangar. I must admit Nosedive can sure heal quick when there's trouble but I'd better keep an eye on him just to be on the safe side. Both of us started the duck cycles and headed off to Orbital Industries to find away to stop the launch.

(Wraith's POV)

What a disaster. That is the last time I use that particular human to manipulate the ducks, now Lord draganus is tearing apart more of our drones as we had lost the Mammoth rockets engines to the ducks meddling. One question still bothers me how was it that the ducks knew about our plans to steal the rocket. Perhaps it was that one duck that spotted us earlier. Yes according to the human he survived the fall but was injured. He must of woken up in time to tell them what was going on. *Sigh* whatever it matters not how he survived only thing that matters now is to stay out of my lords way until he cools down. Which may take awhile and I'm getting hungry hmmm.

*Dial tone*

*Phone Rings*

"_Hello"_

"_Roast Duck"_

"_That doesn't work anymore."_

"_I know, I'm ordering take-out."_

"_Great, get me the Muu Shu pork. No, no wait get me the Muu Shu vegetable, I'm trying to drop a few pounds." _

A little more info than I needed, but alright.

Ok guys another bites the dust and don't worry I'm working on getting the next chapter written up. But for now enjoy this one.

Once again Big-ups to Stormy 1x2 for the idea for this fic hope you don't mind.

L8ter days


End file.
